Mi unica necesidad es amarte
by LoveLoveAndMoreLove
Summary: Que es lo que pasa cuando sos capas de dar todo por el amor de tu vida
1. Chapter 1

Mi unica necesidad es amarte

Capitulo 1

(G!P Rachel)

Capitulo 1:Trabajos en Grupo

Quinn fabray era la capitana de las Cheerios y Rachel Berry la líder del club glee

Estabamos en el instituto yo en clase de matemática y ella en clase de historia,Yo pensaba solamente en ella,como me gustaría decirle que la amo pero me invaden millones de preguntas ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo?¿Si me rechaza?

Por suerte ya toco el timbre para el recreo

Pr-Recuerden para la clase que viene entregar el trabajo grupal que eso les dara puntos extras en el examen del martes de la semana que viene-Dijo con malisia

Todos-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron todos enojados y sorprendidos

Pr-Ya escucharon el Martes de la semana que viene tendrán examen…Ahora salgan del salón-Dijo serio

San-Lo odio-Dijo con el ceño fruncido

Q-Lo se yo también…ya cambia esa cara y mejor vayamos a buscar a Britt-Sugirio con una sonrisa

San-Ya quieres ver al hobbit-Dijo divertida

Q-Lo se pero es que n puedo estar sin verla-Dijo con una sonrisa-Aunque se que no me hablara-La miro triste

San-Tranquila…pero porque no le hablas tu?-Le dijo para darle animos

Q-Tienes razón-Sonrio

San-Anda apurate que quiero ver a Britt

Q-Okey-Asintio

Se dirijieron asia el salón donde estaba Britt y Quinn se quedo un poco sorpendida cuando vio a Rachel sentada con Britt y estaban hablando

Pr-Recuerden hacer Grupos de dos personas para el trabajo…Pueden salir

Britt-¿Rach Quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

R-Claro britt¿Lo hacemos en mi casa o en la tuya?-Dijo contenta

B-En la tuya,Si se puede

R-Claro no hay problema…Ehhh alas 17:00 te espero?

B-Claro-Asintio-Quieres que vayamos juntas a Biologia ya que tenemos con Quinn y Santy?-Pregunto

R-Sii!-Dijo emocionada

San-Britt!-Le girto a su chica-Para nadie era sorpresa de que Santana y Brittany estaban juntas-Amor te extrañe-Le dio un beso

B-Yo mas mi vida-Le dijo sobre sus labios-Rache nos acompañara a Biologia ya que ella tiene con nosotras

San-Le susurro al oído a su novia para que Quinn y Rachel no Escucharan-Sientate conmigo asi Quinn se sienta con Rachel

B-Ok-Asintio

San-Ok no hay problema claro que el hobbit puede venir con nosotras-Dijo en voz alta para que las otras tres escucharan

Q-San-Le dijo entre dientes y le dio un codaso

San-Ya vámonos a Biologia que no estoy de humor para aguantar que nos rete la profesora-Dijo con el seño fruncido agarrando la mano de Britt

B-Por que?Que paso?-La miro curiosa

Q-Tendremos que hacer un trabajo entre dos y el martes tenemos tenemos examen

R-Con Britt tenemos que hacer también un trabajo entre las dos de historia-Dijo para hacerse notar

B-Rache tiene razón,hoy en la tarde ire a su casa a haic empezamos a hacer el trabajo

San-Y si nos reunimos las 4 hoy haci Quinn y yo hacemos nuestro trabajo y Britt y tu hacen el suyo ?-Pregunto con una soonrisa de malisia en su rostro por que sabia que Quinn Va a estar todo el tiempo nerviosa

B-Hay Rach porfii!-Comezo Britt Dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar

R-Claro por mi no hay problema-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Q-Mientras Quinn en su cabeza pensaba"Maldita latina tu y tu bocota"-Mejor ya entremos al salón-Dijo cambando de tema

Ya dentro del salón de clases Santana y Britt se sentaron juntas mientras que Quinn se sento con Rachel

Q-Oh dios mio!-Dijo enfadada

R-Que paso?-Le pregunto al verla preocupada

Q-Olvide mi tarea-Dijjo frunciendo el ceño

R-Quedate tranquila cópiate de la mia-Dijo un poco sonrrojada

Q-Segura?-Le pregunto tímidamente

R-Mas segura imposible-Le dijo sonriente

Q-Muchas gracias Rach,no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco-Le dijo siceramente tomando la mano de la morena

R-No es nada-Dijo sonrrojada

Pr-Hire llamando de a dos personas paraque bañan entregando la tare que les deje la semana pasada…Lopez y Pierce –Cuando las miro estaba Britt con la espalda e la silla y Santana En su hombro ambas medias dormidas

B&S-Ya va!-Se pusieron de pie y le entregaron su tarea para luego volver a sus asientos y santana le dio un beso a Britt antes de que el profesor las mirara

B-Y eso?-Pregunto refierendoce al beso

S-Esto?-le dio otro beso-Que no Puedo besar al amor de mi vida?

B-Siempre mi amr

R-Las miro confundida-No me imajine que Santana sea haci con Britt

Q-Puede parecer que tenga un corazón de piedra pero es la mas tierna y lo es mas con Britt-Dijo sorrientemente

Pr-Berry y Fabray entreguen su tarea

Quinn paso por delante de Rachel

R-" _No puede tener ese trasero y esas piernas"-_ Aquí esta mi tarea

Q-Y aqui la mia-Le entregaron las dos su tarea

Y esta vez Rachel Paso primero y después para volver a sus asientos

Q- _"Ese cuerpo que tiene dios mio"-_ Y al instante se puso Roja como un tomatito

La hora fue tranquila,Quinn y Rachel cada tanto cruzaban palabra como para no aburrirse

Justo faltaban 5 minutos para que toque el timbre para que sea la hora de salir

Pr-Chicos les voy a pedir que hagan grupos de a cuatro personas para hacer un trabajo para el viernes…Armelos ahora y me dejan los nombres de los integrantes en una hoja

San-Hey Rachel-la llamo

R-Mmm?-La miro

San-Quiers hacer Grupo con Britt y conmigo?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro por que sabiaque hiba a pasar con la rubia

R-Y Quinn?-La miro confundida

Q-Yo que?-Salio de sus pensamientos

San-Que haremos Grupo también con Rachel-Le dijo con malisia

Q _-"Maldita latina si no fuera mi mejor amiga la mataria"-_ Oks no hay problema

R-Oks esta bien por mi también…Entoonces hoy mejor hacemos lo de biología y mañana nos reunimos para hacer los trabajos de historia y matemática?

Q,S&B-Oks-Asintieron las tres al mismo tiempo

R-Entonces alas 15:00 las espero en mi casa-Dijo tomando su mochila para salir

Q,S&B-Alas 15:00 nos vemos-Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Rachel se fue hacia su casa y no encontró a nadie sin embargo una nota que le dejaron sus papas

" _Estrellita,tu papa y yo tuvimos que viajar por una emergencia._

 _Te dejamos en tu habitación dinero sufieciente como para unas dos semanas si es que las cosas aquí se complican llamanos cada tanto._

 _Si quieres puedes invitar a unas amigas para que no estes tan sola estas dos semanas,alado del dinero hay una lista de teléfonos de emergencia,y recuerda portarte bien en nuestra ausencia_

 _Atte:Hiram y Leroy Berry_

 _Te amamos"_

R-Genial quien va a querer estar conmigo dos semanas-Se dijo asi misma

Rachel se saco sus zapatos y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba y cuando entro encontró $500 y alado de eso los números telefónicos

Rachel no tenia hambre asi que no alorzo y se quedo en su habitación esperando a que sean las tres de la tarde para que vengan Quinn,Santana&Brittany pero agarro su celular y marco el numero de Quinn

Mientras tanto quinn estaba echada en su cama y ni bien vio el nombre en el identifiador de llamadas atendio imediatamente

Q-Hola Rache

R-Hola Quinn-Dijo con una sonrrinsa boba en su cara

Q-Que necesitabas?-Le dijo dulcemente

R-Eh…y…yo quería decirte que mis paas van a salir de la ciudad dos semanas y me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte conmigo Haci no estoy tan sola?-Le pregunto tímidamente

Q-Claro-Dijo totalmente sonriente-Ahora le pregunto a mi mma si me deja estoy segura que no dira que no y hago mi maleta…Te dejo que voy a preguntarle a mi mama

R-Oks…Bye-Se despidieron

Q-Siiiiiiiii!...Si si mierda! Es muy bueno como para ser verdad!...Mama!...Maaaa!

J-Que paso hija?-Le dijo tratando de calmar a su hija

Q-Recuerdas que te conte que había una amiga que me gustaba?-Le recordó a su mama

J-Si-Asintio

Q-Buenos sus papas no estarán en dos semans por que sucedió una ermegencia y se tuvieron que ir y ella me pregunto si me podía quedar con ella-Le dijo demasiado rápido-Verdad que puedo ir no mama?-Le pidió haciendo puchero

J-Claro que si-Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Q-Sii gracias mama eres la mejor-Le dio mientras la abrazaba

J-Te me portas bien Lucy eh

Q-Lo que digas

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos:Fresas con crema

Fue pasando todo el tiempo y ya era de noche Santana & Briittany ya se habían hido y solo quedaban Quinn y Rachel

R-Que quieres comer?-le pregunto al entrar ala habitación

Q-Lo que tu quieras-Le dijo sonriente

R-Oks-Asintio y se fue a preparar la sena

y luego de 45 minutos llegaba rachel con dos platos de spaggeti con salsa

Q-Probo-Mmmmm,Rach esto esta buenísimo

R-Rachel se sonrrojo-no exageres-le dijo toda sonrrojada

Q-Es que la verdad esta muy rico

R-Jajajaja si tu lo dices

La cena paso tranquilamente hasta que a Quinn se le antojo algo dulce

Q-Rache te puedo preguntar algo-Le dijo dudosa

R-Lo que quieras –Le dijo muy convencida

Q-Tienes algo dulce?-Le pregunto sonrrojada

R-Claro tengo fresas con crema batida-Se puso de pie para ir a buscar las fresas y la crema y en dos segundos ya estaba ahí-Aquí están

Q-Gracias-Le dijo tomando crema con una fresa y la coloco en su boca-Dlicioso

R-Rachel tomo otra fresa con crema y se la comio-La verdad que si

Estuvieenron un rato comiendo y justo quedaba una sola fresa

R-Cometela tu si quieres-Le dijo sinceramente

Q-No cometela tu-Le insistió

R-No-Le dijo divertda eso de ser fría con quinn no le salía

Q-Tengo una mejor idea-tomo una fresa con crema y puso la mitad en su boca-Come ese troso

R-Se fue acercando a quinn y capturo la fresa pero no la mordio sino que comio su parte y le dio un dulce beso-Delicioso-Dijo sobre los labios de Quinn

Pero para la rubia no fue suficiente y se lanzo encma de La morena

Q-Mmmmm pudo haber sido un solo beso pero fue el mejor que me han dado

R-Mmmm-Gimio en la boca de Quinn

La rubia aprovecho de que estaban en la cama y espero a que Rachel se recostara un poco y comenzó a vesar el cuello de la morena

Rachel no fue consiente y se agarro de la cintura de la rubia ya que la tenia encima de ella

Pero alguien se comenso a despertar en el cuerpesito de la morena

R-Quinn de..ten…detente-Dijo dificultadamente

Q-No te gusta?-Le dijo sensual y divertidamente

R-Me encanta pero por favor que si no no me voy a poder controlar

Q-Nadie te dijo que lo hagas-Le dijo comenzando a levantar la remera de la morena

R-Primero quiero que tengamos una cita

Q-Oks-dijo entregándole un ultimo beso-Mejor vayamos a dormir

R-Mierda!-Recordo-Lo siento quinn pero olvide prepararte tu habitación

Q-Tranquila…puedo dormr con vos…si quieres

R-Si

Q-Entoncnes hasta mañana cielo

La noche paso bastante rápida

YA eran las 6:00 am y sono la alarma

Q-Mmmmm-Dijo estirando los brasos y se giro y vio un pequeño cuerpo que se estaba aferrando fuerte mente-Se destapo y no se dio cuenta que destapo también ala morena-Wow al parecer eso de las erecciones matutinas era cierto

Q-Rachel…despierta cielo ya es hora de levantarse….Rache!

R-Mmmm que pasa porque me gritas?-Dijo sin abrir los ojos

Q-Es hora de levantarse

R-Mmmm oks

Q-Asi me gusta…Si quieres puedo ir a hacer el desayuno

R-Okey tu ve a hacerlo que yo te espero haqui

Q-Nada de drmirse eh- La amenazo

R-Ajam-La vio desaparecer tras la puerta y se dejo caer denuevo

La rubia sabia que Rachel era vegetariana entonces nadamas le preparo rostadas con mermelada,café con leche y un tazon de frutas,mientras que quinn se preparo un café con leche tosino y huevos revueltos

Una vez todo listo llevo todo en una bandeja haci desayunaban en la habitación y ni bien entro se encontró con la morena dormida

Q-Menos mal te dije que no te durmieras-se dirigio hasta el escritorio dejo la bandeja ahí y salto encima de la morena dándole besos y cosquillas

R-Mmm pa…para Por favor detente….-Dijo riéndose

Q-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no sigues las ordenes de Lucy Quinn Fabray

R-oks no volverá a ocurrir

Q-Asi me gusta ahora siéntate haci desayunamos que tenemos que ir ala escuela

R-Como usted diga-Dijo con una mano en su cabeza-Por favor dime que el tocino no es para mi-Pidio haciendo puchero

Q-Nop el tocino y los huevos son para mi y la frutas y las tostadas son tuyas

R-DIossss como te quiero-Y al instante se puso roja

Q-Y yo a ti-Le dio un pequeño beso-Pero ahora a desayunar

R-sip

Desayunaron tranquilas y luego se fueron a vestir Quinn como siempre con su unforme de porrista pero como en esa mañana hacia un poco de frio le agrego la campera de las cheerios y Rachel se coloco Unas calzas unas zapatillas botitas negras una blusa blanca y una camisa de cuadros negra y roja

Q-Wow te ves hermosa-le dijo sonrrojandose

R-Tu lo estas mas

Q-Bueno vayámonos

R-Oks

Y se fueron esa vez caminando por que La morena no tenia ganas de ir en automóvil ese dia además haci podía estar mas tiempo con Quinn

R-Quinn te quería preguntar si después de lo que sucedió anoche me seguirán tirando granizados?-Dijo haciendo puchero

Q-Haber yo que te dije anoche?-Le pregunto alzando su ceja

R-Que me amabas y no hibas a dejar que nadie siguiera lastimándome

Q-Exacto ahora por esa misma razón ya no te tiraran mas granizados

R-Se detuvo para abrazarla y depositar un beso en sus labios-Gracias por eso te quiero tanto

Q-Y yo te quiero mas

Tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar ala escuela

Cuando llegaron la primer materia que tenían era Quimica y por suerte tenían juntas estonces se sentaron juntas

Ya en el salón de clases

Pr-Chicos hagan parejas para que este primer trimestre sean pareja de laboratorio

Q&R-Quieres hacer pareja conmigo?-Prguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Q&R-JAjajajajajaja

En lo que transcurrio a mañana Luego de Quimica a Quinn le toco Literatura con Santana Luego e toco Literatura Con Britt y Rachel Mientras que a Santana le toco Psicologia sola Luegoo tenían Practica de porristas Santana,Brittany y Quinn y a Rachel le toco libre porque se salto la clase para ver a "Su chica" entrenar

En lo que hiba la practica Rachel no le quito la mirada de encima a Quinn que un jugador de Football le andaba coqueteando y quien podía ser nada mas y nada menos que Sam

R-Maldito Rubio oxigenado-Lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada

S-Quinn ven un momento-La llamo

Q-Gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco

S-Tu no eres la que me tendría que agradecer sino el enano

Q-Dos cosas-La miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Uno Gracias igual y Dos Se llama Rachel no "El Enano"

S-Sisi como digas-Le dijo ignorando

Q-Sese

S-Ya cállate

Siguieron entrenado hasta que la vos del director interrumpio todas las actividades

Dr-Alumnos por favor diríjanse al gimnacio que necesitamos hacerles un anuncio

S-Si por fin saldremos de aquí-Referiendose ala practica-Estoy muy cansada

Una vez ya estaban en el Gimnacio solo faltaban las cheerios cuando llegaron pudo ver que Rachel le guardo el lugar a ella y a sus dos mejores amigas

Q-Gracias-Le sonrrio sinceramente

R-Denada-le devolvió la sonrisa

Dr-Alumnos los citado a todos para decirles que la escuela estará cerrada durante dos semanas por desinfección ya que en la cafetería hay cucacharas

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción y santana,brit,quinn y rachel se abrazaban

R:Chicas tengo una idea

Q,S&B-Cual?

R-Porque no se quedan estas dos semanas en mi casa ya que mis papas no vuelven dentro de un tiempo…Que dicen se quedan

Q-Bueno yo ya me etoy quedando haci que solo deben responder britt y esta

B-Yo digo que sisi britt dice que si yo tambien

S-si britt dice que si yo también

R-a las 17:00 las espero…Vamos quinn?

Q-Claro rache

Llegaron ala salida y Quinn entrelazo su mano con la de rache

Una vez en la casa de Rachel se pusieron a ordenar la habitación y colocar varios colchones en el suelo y comenzo a limpiar un poco con la ayuda de Quinn

Una vez todo limpio Rachel se echo a dormir un rato ya que faltaba una hora para que vineran las chicas pero a Quinn se le ocurrio una mejor idea

Q-Ahora vas a ver lo que pasa cuando no me hacen caso-Dijo y se levanto de la cama y se dirijio al baño a colocarce labial De rojo intenso

Volvio ala habitación pero Rachel no estaba en la cama

Q-Que cara…-Y no pudo terminar porque una pequeña morena se trepo a su espalda y le empeso a llenar la cara de crema batida

R-JAJAJAJAJAJA esto te pasa por querer vengarte de mi

Q-No por favor para

R-dime que me dejaras dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera

Q-Oks esta bien pero déjame de tirar crema batida

Rachel dejo ala rubia

R-Jajajajajaj siempre gano

Q-Sisi como digas

En eso que estaban hablado sono el timbre y la rubia se levanto

Q-Deben ser las chicas

R-Ok ve abrir

Ya en la puerta

Q -Hola chicas-Les dejo un beso en la mejilla a cada una

S-Hola Q

B-Hola Quinnie

R-Quinnie dile alas chicas que suban-Le grito desde la habitacion

Q-Okey-le delvovio el grito-Pasen chicas

Subieron las escaleras y cuando entraron la morena salto de la cama intentando no pisar el gran colchn que habia en el piso paa que duerman santana y brittany...pero fallo y callo de boca al piso

S-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajja eso te pasa por hacer tonterias-Dijo limpiandose las lagrimas que le provoco la risa

R-Ya callate-Le dijo fulminandola con la mirada-Bueno ustedes dormiran en el colchon y Quinnie y yo en la cama

S-espera Q y Tu...eh...com...como?...Porque?

R-Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn-Sip Quinnn y yo somos novias

S&B-Que!?-Abrieron los ojos y la boca exageradamente


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Primer noche

S-Ustedes están saliendo y no me dijiste nada-dirijiendose a Quinn

Q-Eh…y…o es que…

R-Bueno en realidad yo solo dije eso pero no se lo pedi-Dijo avergonsada

Q-Okey entonces-Le dijo y con nerviosismo se arrodillo frente ala morena-Rachel Barbra Berry me harías el honor en convertirte en mi novia?

R-Y…Yo…No..nose que decirte

Q-Si no quieres no importa-Le dijo bajando su cabeza y parándose con una mirada triste

R-Mirame-Le agarro le levanto el mentón y le dio un beso-Eso responde a mi pregunta?-Dijo con una sonrisa boba

Q-Oh dios mio!-Dijo abrazándola-Eso es un si?

R-Pero no tuvo respuesta de la morena pero obtuvo un gran beso por parte de Rachel,cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo como bobas –Claro que si mi amor nada me haría mas feliz

S-Te lo dije la morena también babeaba por ti-Le dijo alzando bastante la vos y acambio lo único que recibió de Quinn fue su dedo medio-Sabes donde puedes meter ese dedito en…-Hba a continuar pero la boca de Brittany la interrumpio

B-Hay que emoción que por fin estén juntas

R-Gracias Britt-Britt y santana yo también babeaba por Quinnie-Le dijo sonrrojada

S-JAjAjAjAJAJAjAJA eres Increible enano pero te advierto le haces daño a Quinn y Te llevaras una gran paliza de mi parte

R-La morena paso saliva-Yo jamas le haría daño a Quinn

S-Eso espero

Q-Okey porque no nos vamos acomodando ya que serán dos largas semanas

B&S-Okey

R-Chicas si se sienten incomodas pueden pasarse al cuarto de invitados

S-Que?Para que te aproveches de Q?-La miro divertida

B&Q-SANTANA!-Le gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y la morena se sonrrojo

R-Eh…y…yo…

S-Maldta pervertida pensabas meterle mano a Q Mientras dormia?

R-QUE!?...Claro que no…Jamas me aprovecharía de Quinn

Q-Yo también lose mi amor pero ya viste como es santana a veces le agarran ataque y por lo visto olvido tomar sus medicamentos-Recibio un almohadazo en la cara

S-Hey te aviso que estoy aquí-Dijo y recibió otro almoadaso de parte de Quinn

B-No le tires almoadasos a mi chica-Le dijo y Quinn recibió otro

R-Y tu no le tires almoadasos a mi bebe-Le abento una almohada

S-Y tu lo le tires a la mia-Y Rachel recibió un almoadaso

Y haci estuvieron divirtiéndose hasta las 22:00 pm que ya ttocaba cenar

R-Que comemos por que no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar-Les dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor

Q, B & S-Pizza!

R-Bebe puedes pedirla mientras pongo a hacer palomitas y pongo una película

Q-Claro mi vida-Le dijo y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios

S-Dominada-Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara Quinn

B-Amor me pasa mi ropa que me quiero ir a cambiar-Le pidió dulcemente

S-Claro mi patito-Le dijo cariñosamente

Q-Ahora quien es la dominada-Se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja

R-Ya dejen de peliar…De que gusto quieren el helado

S-Menta con chocolate

B-Chocolate con almendras

Q-Fresa

R-Okey ahora pido el helado ya están por traer la pizza

Y en 15 minutos ya habían llegado las pizzas y se pusieron a comer mirando una película

R-Comemos el helado?

Q.B,&S-Sip-Le dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

La morena fue en busca del helado cuatro copas y cucharas

R-Okey sírvanse

Las tres chicas asintieron y se sirvieron su sabor favorito y continuaron viendo la película

B-Awwwwwww Sanny no llores-Le le djo al ver que su novia estaba llorando

Quinn y Rachel no pudieron detener la gran carcajada que se largaron

R-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA no me imagine que fueras tan sensible San

Q-JAJAJAJAJAJAjAjA lo es mi amor

S-Ya callense las dos

B-Es que es verdad esta película es muy triste

Y era una de las películas mas tristes "Bajo la misma estrella"

R-OKEY!-Se levanto y dejo un beso en la boca de su novia-Mejor me ire

Q-Apurate que yo también me quiero ir a cambiar que tengo muchosueño

Una vez que Rachel estuvo en el baño

S-Ahora si me contaras como es que tu y el enano están juntas

Q-Dos cosas no se llama enano se llama Rachel y no se como paso me tomo por sorpresa es algo que no me lo esperaba

Se quedaron unos minutos hablando de cualquier cosa y salio Rachel del baño Con un short y una musculosa,cuando la vio santana quedo con la boca abierta

S-¿Rach…Rachel que es eso?-Le pregunto con la mirada en su entrepierna

R-Eso quería decirles además de otra cosa

S-Entonces Berry habla y no me dejes con la intriga

R-Bueno primero que nada quiero decirles que les menti que Quinnie no es mi novia-Britt y Santana que estaban tomando un poco de jugo se ahogaron

B-Es..espera un momento ¿Q y tu no son novias?

R-No yo hice algo por impulso-Quinn estaba a punto de decir algo pero Rachel le hizo una seña para que no hablara-La verdad es que Quinn me gusta mucho pero ahora que están ustedes hare lo siguiente Quinn quiero invitarte a una cita

Q-Okey-dijo con un hilo de voz

S-Bueno ahora explicanos por hay un bulto en tu entrepierna-Le dijo cruzada de brazos

R-Bueno lo siguiente que les quiero decir es acerca de mi condición-Se comenzó a poner nerviosa-Yo no soy como todas las mujeres,Yo tengo senos-dijo apuntando a los mismos-Pero tengo pene-comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas

B-Britt se levanto y fue directo a abrazar a Rachel y esta gustosa se dejo abrazar-Tranquila Rache aun eres mas especial para mi

R-Gracias Britt-Britt…y tu San¿que dices?

S-Yo digo..que puede que parezca una maldita perra sin corazón pero…con las cosas asi de delicadas no lo soy se comprender los problema de los demás…asi que por mi esta bien-Dijo con una sonrisa

R-Muchas gracias por entenderme-Y las cuatro se reunieron en un fuerte abrazo-Pero hay algo que necesito remediar…¿Quinn,aceptas mi invitación para una cita?

Q-Mmmm…-Fingio dudar

R-Mmm…Bue…bueno si no quieres esta bien

Q-Jajajajaja tuviste que ver tu cara-Le dijo burlándose de la morena-Claro que acepto…Pero con una condición

R-¿Cual?

Q-Nada de besos hasta el final de la cita

R-mmmmm ... Ok

S-¿¡QUE!?-Se levanto de golpe-Primero me tienes que pedir pedir permiso a mi hobbit

R-La miro con una ceja levantanda-¿Y por que te tendría que pedir permiso a vos?

S-Porque soy su hermana-Le dijo como si fuera obio

Q-Okey-Dio un fuerte respiro-Hermana del alma…¿podre ir a la cita con la chica que amo?

S-¿Cuándo será?-Le dijo mirándola seriamente

R-Mañana a las 20:00

S-Si a las 00:00 am no esta aquí tendras serios problemas

R-Si como usted diga señora Lopez

S-Asi me gusta hobbit que me hagas caso

B-San,¿podemos dormir que ya tengo mucho sueño?-Dijo dando bostezos

S-Claro bebe-Le dijo con un linda sonrisa de enamorada

R&Q-Gobernada-Dijeron las dos al unisono

S-Si lo soy pero porque es la persona que amo mas que a mi misma

B-Y yo te amo mas mi vida-le dijo y le dejo un tierno beso en los labios

Q-Bueno…ahora si a dormir se a dicho

Rachel y Quinn se acostaron primeras pero la latina fue mas rápida puso una almoada entre las dos

R-¿Pero por que?-La miro con el ceño fruncido

S-Porque si…Mmmm…creo que mejor dormimos aquí con Britt

Q-¿Pero que caraj…?

S-solo quiero cuidarte

Q-ya estoy bastante grandecita te aviso si no lo sabias

R-Bueno ya callense que tengo sueño

Q&S-OKEY!

Quinn se acostó abrazando a Rachel pero era una posición muy incomoda todo por la culpa de la latina

B-Buenas noche Sanny-Le dijo con los ojos cerrados entregándole un pequeño beso en los labios

S-Buenas noche mi vida-Y se acurruco bien aferrada a la cintura d Britt

Q-Buenas noches hemosa-Se quiso acercar a la morena a darle un beso en los labios pero esta se corrió-¿Pero porque me corres la cara?

R-Tu dijiste nada de besos hasta el final de la primera cita

Q-Mierda-Se dejo caer en la cama-Eres frustrante Berry

R-Lose…Buenas noches

S-Ya callense que quiero dormir

Luego e lo dicho de la latina las cuatro quedaron completamente dormidas

La noche paso demasiado rápido para Quinn ya que esta fue la primera en despertar

9:40 am

Se sento en la cama y lo primero que vio fue a Rachel en el borde d la cama con una pierna fuera de la cama

Q-Rach…Rachel despierta que te vas a caer-Pero esta no le hacia caso-¡Rahchel!-Le grito pero la morena se cayo de la cama

R-QUE!...Que paso porque me gritas-Le dijo poniéndose de pie

Q-Perdon pero te quería despertar porque te estabas cayendo-Se encogio de hombros

R-Bueno me despertaste y me cai asi que ya que-Dijo sentandoce en la cama

Q-Jajajajajaja-Se comenzó a reir intentando de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte-Lo siento

R-Ya que…¿Qué hora es?

Q-Las 9:56 am-Miro a Santana y a Brittany que esta ultima ya estaba despertando

B-Mmmmm-sentandoce en la cama-Buen dia Quinnie…Buen dia Rache

R&Q-Buen dia Britt

Q-Mmmm…tengo hambre voy a preparar el desayuno

B&R-Okey-Se levanto Q y Brittany y esta ultima se dirigio al baño

Mientras tanto Quinn en la cocina preparaba café y unas tostadas

Q-Ya quédate tranquila Quinn todo saldrá bien-Dijo colocando todo en una bandeja y subio las escaleras

Q-Britt despierta a San para desayunar

B-okey-y se tiro encima de San

S-Britt,amor un ratito mas…-Le dijo media dormida

B-dale amor levántate que ahí que desayunar

S-Mmmmm okey-Se sento en la cama-mmmm…buenos días amor

B-Buen dia mi vida-Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

10:47

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Quinn y Rachel se pusieron a ordenar un poco

Q-¿Rache a donde iremos hoy?

R-Es una sorpresa

Q-Porfissss decime

R-No puedo es sorpresa

Q-Y porque no podes decirme

R-Por que si no dejaría de ser una sorpresa

Q-OKEY!

11:30

R-QUINN;SANTANA Y BRITTANY!-Grito desde la sala

Q,S&B-QUE PASO!

R-Durante los siguientes días nos turnaremos para cocinar

S-QUE!

R-Que duran…

S-Y te escuche pero porque

B-Amor creo que Rachel tiene razón

S-Okey pero solo porque Britt me lo dice

R-Bueno-Agarro lápiz y papel-Escribire nuestros nombres en papelitos y los mesclaremos y Britt sacara un papelito aver a quien le tocara cocinar hoy y luego sacara otro y asi

R-Listo Britt saca un papel-La rubia de ojos azules le hizo caso

B-Hoy cocinaraaa…Santana…JAJAJAJAJA lo siento amor

S-MIERDA!...Si no ubiera sido Britt-Britt la que saco ese papel le ubiera pegado

R-No es para tanto…continuemos and Britt saca otro

La siguiente es…Rachel

S-JAJAJAJAJAJA

R-Por lo menos tengo que cocinar mañana y no hoy

S-Santana dejo de reir y se puso seria-Callate gnomo

Q-Hey detente,a mi…a Rachel no le dices asi

S-Bueno ya

B-Luego le toca aaa…Quinn

Q-SIIII!

B-Bueno parece que a la ultima que le toca es ami SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Luego de eso la latina preparo el almuerzo

15:35pm

una vez que terminaron de comer se dirijieron las cuatro a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá Britt arriba de Santana y Quinn arriba de Rachel y empezaron a ver la película

B-San tengo miedo-Le dijo tapandoce los ojos

S-Tranquila bebe yo estoy aquí y ningún montruo o fantasma te hara algo

Q-Nunca pensé que san fuera asi-Le dijo en susurro a Rachel para que santana no escuchara

R-la verdad que si…Que hora es?

Q-Las 16:13 por?

R-Ire a preparar la cita

Q-Pero por que si falta todavía para las 20:00

R-Es que quiero que sea especial

Q-Okey pero si tu estas ya será mas que especial

R-Oowwww que tierna

Q-Lo se

R-Wooow aparte de tierna y hermosa también eras modesta

Q-Jajajajja

R-Okey ... .Santana te comportas

s-sis lo que digas

R-Ashh

Rachel subio a su habitacion y busco algo de ropa y la guardo en una mochila y se fue

Conducio hasta un restaurante hizo la reserva,luego fue a comprar las entradas para el parque de diverciones,y por ultimo se fue a un hotel asi se preparava para su cita con Quinn

 _Mientras tanto en la casa..._

Quinn estaba ya bañada pero tuvo muchos problemas para vestirse

Q-SAN,BRITT! VENGAN!-Les grito y las dos chicas subieron corriendo

S-Que paso Q?

Q-Necesito que me ayuden con la ropa

S-Okey manos a la obra

B-Ponte unas medias finas con un vestido

S-Britt-Britt tiene razon porque hace un poco de frio

B-A ver que tal este-Le mostro un vestido color bordo medio vino

Q-Esta bonito...Pero esta haciendo un poco de frio

S-Ponte esto-Le enseño un saquito de mangas tres cuartos

Q-Okey...Y los zapatos?

S-Estos-Le mostro unos zapatos con un tacon no tan alto

Q-Listo muchas gracias son las mejores

 _Mientras tanto Rachel..._

Rachel salia de bañarse

R-Ya falta poco-Dijo mirando su ropa extendida en su cama

Esa noche iba a usar unos jeans una remera blanca y una campera de cuero

19:58

Q-Ya falta poco!

S-Ya bajale a tu emocion

Q-Amargada

S-Sisi lo que digas

Q-YA ESTA AQUI!-Dijo cuando vio a Rachel en la puerta

S-Okey emocion tranquila diciertete pasala bien-Le dijo mientras sse dspedia de la rubia-y no abuses del enano aun-Le Gritto mientras salia

Q-ESTUPIDA!-Le enseño su dedo medio

R-Ya dejala...Hola...Estas muy Hermosa-Bajo la mirada y la rubia se avergonzo

Q-Gr...gracias...vos tmbien estas muy hermosa

R-Gracias...Vamos?

Q-Vamos

Continuara...


	4. AVISO!

**IMPORTANTE!**

 **Les queria preguntar si quieren que continue la historia**

 **Porque estoy recibiendo muchas criticas diciendo que es horrible y cosas asi**

 **Entonces...**

 **¿Continuo la historia?**


End file.
